All You Wanted
by BunnieHunnie
Summary: Songfic to Michelle Branch's All You Wanted
1. All You Wanted

(A/N: Songfic to Michelle Branch's "All You Wanted". Wanna know about it? Read it and Find out! Lol)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ANYTHING OK?!  
  
  
  
All You Wanted  
  
  
  
"I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away"  
  
Hermione Granger made her way out of the crowded Great Hall. She slowly walked down the stairs. Though it was Christmas Night, the sun was still fighting to stay up. Soft rays of orange and red bounced off of the snow, making it glisten like a small rainbow. Hermione glanced over to a small rock by the frozen lake. There sat Draco Malfoy.  
  
' He's got it so easy' She thought.' All he has to do is call his Dad and anyone who touches him will be expelled or fired.' * sigh * " Some people have all the luck." She mumbled as she made her way towards him. Draco was holding a small letter in his hand. Hermione could not help but peek at it. Though it was clouded with many explicits the just of it was: If Draco didn't join the death-eaters soon, his father would kill him and his mother.  
  
"I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes I'd take you away"  
  
  
  
"Hi" Hermione weakly said. She was not sure what to do, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Draco gave a small jump. He Spun around to spot Hermione. He followed her gaze to the letter, and soaked it all in.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione quavered.  
  
"I don't need your sympathy." He shot back, but Hermione could detect a hint of pain in his voice and eyes.  
  
"I just want you to know I'm here if you want to talk." Hermione said. She knew it was a longshot, but she somehow knew that he needed someone to talk to. She started to walk away, the snow crunching under her feet. But she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. It spun her around and she was facing Draco.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"No Problem." Hermione gave the best smile she had. They walked hand in hand back to the castle. They reached the doors, dropped each other's hands, and continued on.  
  
"If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares"  
  
The two talked for the next few days. Draco poured out his heart and soul to Hermione, who quietly sat and listened. Draco couldn't ask for anything more. Except maybe..  
  
"Hey Hermione?" Draco Questioned  
  
"Yes Draco?" Hermione said. But she couldn't get another word in, because Draco pulled her in a warm hug. Then without prewarning, his lips rested on hers. They remained kissing for what seemed like hours. Then they finally left to their common rooms.  
  
' Now my life is totally complete' Draco thought.  
  
  
  
"I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone"  
  
Draco was walking one day, when he noticed a flash of brown in an old classroom. He stopped and turned around to investigate.  
  
There laid Hermione. Barley alive, shivering on the floor.  
  
" O MY GOD!" yelled Draco. He ran up to her and immediately took her hand.  
  
"What Happened?!" He demanded. " Who Did This?!"  
  
"Shhhhhhh" Hermione said holding her finger up to his lips. " It was Lucius" She whispered." But promise me one thing." She started.  
  
"Anything" Draco said without a moment's pause.  
  
"Don't do anything foolish like seek out revenge." She said a small grin on her face.  
  
"Ok" Said Draco unwillingly.  
  
"All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah"  
  
" I love you Draco" Hermione said.  
  
" I love you too" Then Hermione went limp. Draco slowly got up, tears streaming down his face. He carried Hermione to Professor Dumbledores office.  
  
"I'm sorry" He whispered to her lifeless form.  
  
"If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone"  
  
  
  
( A/N: What didja think? Lol I think it is extremely corny. No matter just review. I might do a sequel if I get enough requests for one. K? k thanx.) 


	2. When Worlds Collide

( A/N: Sequel to last chapter "All You Wanted". Just a warning, this isn't going to be as nice as the other chapter. I had to change the rating because of it. Lol)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. K?k  
  
  
  
When Worlds Collide  
  
  
  
"what is it really that's going on here,  
  
you've got the system for total control  
  
now is there anybody out there,  
  
now watch us suffer, yeah, cause we can't go"  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy walked up to Hermione Grangers grave. Her parents had insisted on a muggle funeral, and a muggle burial. Draco knelt in front of the tombstone.  
  
"Hermione." He started " I know you made me promise to not seek revenge....but, you know me too well for that." He grinned in a sad sort of way. "So please forgive me if I break that promise. I would rather die fighting Lucius, then to die not fighting at all." He slowly got up and started to make his way towards Malfoy Manor.  
  
" what is it really that is in your head,  
  
what little life that you had just died  
  
i'm gonna be the one that's taking over,  
  
now this is what it's like when worlds collide"  
  
Draco walked through the iron gates of his Manor, the morning fog floated all around him, giving the perfect eerie effect on the Manor. He had owled his mother earlier to get out of the house, and it seemed that she had succeeded. He slowly opened to front doors and entered into the house he had grown up in, the house he had hated for so long. He made his way through the living room, and into the marble floored dining room.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here." Came a voice on the other side of the room. Draco whirled around to see Lucius nonchalantly leaning against a cupboard. " I would have thought you would have been smart enough to stay away." He continued.  
  
"are you ready to go - cause i'm ready to go - what you gonna do baby - baby  
  
are you going with me - cause i'm going with you - it's the end of all time"  
  
"Why would I pass up the chance to see my own father." Draco said, with a huge amount of sarcasm and a mocking smile. The two started to circle one another around the large table.  
  
"I thought I had taught you well Draco, but evidently along the way you faltered. The Malfoy name is forever soiled because of your foolish behavior! I should kill you right now!" Lucius's voice started to rise.  
  
"Make my day." Draco retorted rage burning in his eyes.  
  
"what is it really that motivates you, the need to fly or this fear to stop  
  
I'll go along when you realize, when we get there I say 9 of 10 drop "  
  
"No" Said Lucius in an airy almost uncaring tone " You think mudbloods are good enough for you, then you should die a mudblood death."  
  
"You know, we could stop this whole thing right now." Draco started ' I'll give him one more chance' Draco thought, instinctively putting his hand on his wand in his pocket.  
  
"Stop? Stop!?." Lucius laughed insanely. Lucius drew his wand. " It has only just begun."  
  
"now who's the light and who is the devil, you can't decide so I'll be your guide  
  
and one by one they will be hand chosen,  
  
now this is what it's like when worlds collide"  
  
Draco pulled out his wand. Neither could hear what the other one had said, they had botched yelled at the same time. There was a huge explosion of green and red. (A/N not Christmas dumb. lol)  
  
At that moment Dumbledore and a group of aurors burst through the dining room door, at the same time a group of death eaters burst through the other side of the dining room.  
  
"what is it really when they're falling over, everything that you thought was denied  
  
i'm gonna be the one that's taking over,  
  
now this is what it's like when worlds collide"  
  
Draco could feel pain all throughout his body, but all he could see was darkness. He opened his eyes to see a ragged Lucius standing over him, and chaos in the background. Draco pulled out pointed his wand at Lucius's face at the same time Lucius pointed his wand at Draco's.  
  
"See you in Hell." Said Draco  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" They yelled in unison, but in some freak occurrence the spell hit Lucius first, Draco had just time enough to see him hit the floor, before everything went black.  
  
  
  
"are you ready to go - cause i'm ready to go - what you gonna do baby - baby  
  
are you going with me - cause i'm going with you - it's the end of all time"  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry that sucked big time, I am NO good at writing fight scenes and stuff. Sorry it's rushed also, like I said I'm no good at fight scenes. ( plus it's hot and the stupid tag in my tank top is bugging me!) lol ) 


End file.
